


Fanart inspired by the fanfic 'More than a Woman, More than a Bride'

by Abaddon_era



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abaddon_era/pseuds/Abaddon_era
Summary: I am a fan of yours and I got inspired by one of your stories ( I had another fanart in the works, tho I am not sure where I put it Sadly...), this was created way back in June or July 2019, but got only to post it this year since I am going on hiatus (I think) and I want to show my support. Thank you for these amazing stories, I hope you like this one!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Fanart inspired by the fanfic 'More than a Woman, More than a Bride'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koroshimasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/gifts).



> I am a fan of yours and I got inspired by one of your stories ( I had another fanart in the works, tho I am not sure where I put it Sadly...), this was created way back in June or July 2019, but got only to post it this year since I am going on hiatus (I think) and I want to show my support. Thank you for these amazing stories, I hope you like this one!

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the big do not repost on it, since it was posted in other medias, but this is my gift for you! Hope you like it!


End file.
